


Show Me

by cheshirejin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>crossposted from hetachallenge (go team Axis)</b><br/><b>Challenge: </b>Anniversary<br/><b>Bonus Words: </b>promise, loss, time<br/></p>
<h3>Poland has his own idea on how to celibrate the anniversary of his first meeting with Lithuania.</h3>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

“No!”

“Awe, come on Liet, you know you so totally will.”

“No.”

“I won’t stop asking, and, like, we will be in the middle of the market and you will so get frustrated and give in and then you will be so totally scandalized, people will be all, like, pointing at you and stuff; better do it now before that happens.”

“That would never happen.”

“Oh come on, you do this every year, and, like, I always win and you always lose.”

“That is because you are so obnoxious, but not this year.”

“This is totally a tradition, from when we first met, and besides, like, you promised when I got away from that scary, bad guy, Russia, you would do whatever I wanted. This is so totally what I want.”

“God, Poland, you are so embarrassing.”

“Come on Liet do it.”

“No”

“Show me your dick.”

  
  



End file.
